vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaden Yuki
|-|Jaden Yuki= |-|The Supreme King= |-|With Yubel= Summary Jaden Yuki, known as Judai Yuki in the Japanese version, is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and the reincarnation of The Supreme King. At the end of the third season, he fused his soul with Yubel, his favorite card from childhood, with the use of Super Polymerization to purge her from the influence of The Light of Destruction. He is headstrong, optimistic, fun loving, and a talented Duelist who loves Dueling as much as he cares for his friends. He attended Duel Academy and was put in the Slifer Red Dorm, the dorm with the least privileges, due to his poor grades in the entrance exam. As time goes on, he becomes the academy's best Duelist and saves the world and the academy from many threats such as the evil Kagemaru, The Light of Destruction possessed Sartorius, the deranged and manipulative Yubel, and finally the malicious spirit Nightshroud. After three years, he graduates from Duel Academy and pursues his own journey to improve himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 5-A after merging with Yubel's soul Name: Jaden Yuki / Judai Yuki, Dropout Boy/Slifer Slacker, Number 1, Yukey, Jay (dub only) Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Gender: Male Age: 15 (S1), 16 (S2), 17 (S3), 18 (S4), ?? (BBT), Thousands of Years old as The Supreme King. Classification: Duelist, Duel Academy Student/Alumni, Supreme King and wielder of The Gentle Darkness. Powers and Abilities: Can speak to the spirits of the cards | Can sense thoughts and emotions, Precognition, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, The power of the Gentile Darkness, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Fusionism Attack Potency: Human level | Large Planet level after merging with Yubel´s Soul Speed: Normal Human | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Human level (Physically) | Large Planet level Stamina: High (Can duel for various hours and continue dueling after a lot of physical abuse) | Extremely high after merging with Yubel. Range: Standard melee range (Physically) | Tens of kilometers. Standard Equipment: Duel Monsters Cards, Duel Disk. Intelligence: Normal human weaknesses. Jaden often got low grades, is not very book smart, and is sometimes naive, but is very talented as a Duelist. | The Supreme King possesses incredible leadership skills as seen when he formed his own army, declared himself the new monarch of the alternate dimension, and conquered large territories of that world in only a couple of days. Weaknesses: Jaden can be cocky, he can be corrupted by Darkness and lose his composure (eventually overcame this weakness by mastering the power of The Supreme King and become his complete self), is a bit of a slacker and was a genuine school drop-out. Key: Season 1 Jaden | Season 4 (with Yubel´s Soul) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Konami Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Teenagers Category:Card Users Category:Kings Category:Game Characters Category:Fusions Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Duelist Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Summoners Category:Movie Characters Category:Eye Users